I Thought I Could Never Love AgainAndley
by The Outcast Nobody Knew
Summary: "Jag trodde att jag kunde aldrig hitta kärleken." I said as I stared into the beautiful man's eyes. "Sedan jag hittade dig." Andrew Biersack, a Swedish 17 year old, moves to America for a new life. That's when he thought everything would be ok. Though, not even ten minutes of his official first day of school does he start to go through deeper hell. Can Ashley Purdy help him out?
1. Chapter 1

"Andrew, är du säker på det här?" ("Andrew, are you sure about this?") My mum asked me. Her Swedish accent was a lot heavier than mine, and thankfully, I knew some English already. I was about to head my way to America for a new life since I felt like there was nothing good here for me. I've heard about America. Many of my favorite bands originated from there like Kiss, Möltey Crüe, Misfits, I wanted to become famous like them and I couldn't do that here in Sweden.

To answer my mum's question, I nodded, and continued to trudge my way down the tile flooring of the airport. My plane boarded in around 50 minutes so I had to hurry.

After going through security and bagging, whatever you call it, we made our way towards the gates to wait for me to board my plane.

"35 minuter kvar , mamma, ska du komma igång. Jag älskar dig, alltid komma ihåg att."(35 minutes left, mum, you should get going. I love you, always remember that.)

"Jag älskar dig för, men jag lämnar inte förrän du går ombord planet." (I love you too, but I'm not leaving until you board that plane.) My mum insisted firmly and I sighed. "Ok" ("ok").

We talked until around 6:00 pm, leaving me with about 5 more minutes till my flight was here. I sighed and gave my crying mum a hug.

"Jag kommer att bli bra mamma, jag ska försöka att ringa dig varje dag. Men du måste stanna här och hjälpa pappa, jag vet att han kommer att bli upprörd för ett bra tag." ("I'll be fine mum, I'll try to call you everyday. But you need to stay here and help out dad, I know that he'll be upset for quite a while.") I reassured her and she nodded.

"Flyg till Los Angeles, Kalifornien i USA." ("Flight to Los Angeles, California in America.") The man said and I kissed my mum on the cheek. "Jag kommer sakna dig. Bye mamma." ("I'll miss you. Bye mum.") I gave her one final hug before pulling away and grabbing my carry-on bag. I made my way towards the tunnel thing and looked back at her. "Ringa dig när jag är nästan där!" ("Call you when I'm almost there!") I called back to her and waved. She waved back with a smile now on her face.

-Time-skip: 10 Hours, 32 Minutes Into The Flight.-

Realizing that it's been awhile, I looked at my phone and looked at my timer. (I set it so that I knew when to call my mum). About 1hour left of the flight. 'Might as well call my mum.' I thought to myself.

I called my mom and after three rings she answered. "Hej mamma. Jag är nästan där. Ungefär en timme kvar." ("Hi mum. I'm almost there. About an hour left.") I exclaimed quietly. I wasn't exactly sure what time it was back at home but it was pretty late here.

We talked until the intercom in the plane went off.

"Jag måste gå nu mamma . Vi är på väg att landa." ("I have to go now mom. We're about to land.") I tell her and then we say our goodbyes. I put my phone on airplane mode and turn it off as instructed and wait for us to land. I have no relatives here in America but, I have met this boy online and he live here. I'm excited to finally meet him.

-Time-skip: After landing. Andy is making his way off the plane.-

I made my way into the airport, wobbling a bit. "Gud. Jet lag." ("God. Jet lag.") I say to myself and rub my head. I walked over to the luggage pickup and grabbed mine the second I saw it.

I walked outside of the airport and stop after a moment of walking. I went on my Instagram and posted a picture. 'Made to America! Now I need to find a place to stay, lol.' I laugh to myself and looked through my contacts. Oh, I don't remember if I mentioned this, but I do know some English from the boy I had met. I think his name was Ashley.. Yeah! Ashley. So I'm able to write and speak some of it. Though, I only speak English around him, I don't know why.

I find his name on my contact list and call him. Two rings later and he picks up. "'Ello?" His soft voice said through the phone. "I made it! I'm outside the airport now!" I exclaimed excitedly through the phone. "Oh, this is Andy." I said quickly after realizing that I didn't tell him who I was. He laughed and I could picture his beautiful smile. "Ok ok. I actually saw your post, I'm on my way now." He said and I literally jumped up and down. "Yay!" I shouted, earning a few weird looks, but I didn't care.

About ten minutes later, a black car pulls up and I get a text from Ashley.

 **A- I sees you. xD**

 **Me- I sees your car! xD**

I laughed and ran up to Ashley just as he got out the car. "Omg! I can finally see you in person!" I said happily and he laughs. "Omg! You're gonna crush me!" He laughed out and I let go of him. "Sorry, got excited." I apologize and smile. "It's ok. Hey, I see you're getting better with your English. Last time I remember you talking you had a little Swedish accent going on." He laughed and did a little dance. Which I thought was adorable.

We loaded my luggage and bags into the trunk of his car and got in. By now it was 10:26 pm so we were kind of tired. "Hey Andy, you can stay at my place if you'd like. I have an extra room and I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't mind." Ashley tells me and I give him an unsure look. "How are you so unsure about them not minding? What if they don't like the thought of another boy in their house?" Sigh. There goes my negative side again.. "I'm sure of it."

We got to Ashley's house and I instantly felt nervous. His house was huge.. Well, bigger than mine that is. I got my luggage and bags from the trunk and sighed. "Are you sure?" I asked Ashley one last time and nodded before unlocking and opening the door. A beer bottle flew past Ashley's head and nearly hit mine. My eyes widened and I looked at Ashley.

"Ashley! Get in here and make m- Who the hell are you?" A man shouted at me. I froze and just looked at Ashley. He sighed and walked into the house, me slowly following behind.

The man got up in my face and I took a step back.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?"

I looked at Ashley. He nodded and I sighed.

"Jag-jag är Andy.. och jag var... jag-var jag.." ("I-I'm Andy.. and I was... I-I..") I looked at Ashley again, fear welled in my eyes. I didn't like speaking English to people other then Ashley.

"Speak English boy!" I flinched at the man's angry tone. "He's not English, dad. He's a friend from Sweden. He's staying here. And you can't do anythng about it because mom needs to agree." Ashley said sternly and grabbed my hand. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like the feeling. I blushed a light shade of pink as he pulled me upstairs to his room I suppose.

We've been talking for awhile now and Ashley was currently stroking my hair because, well, I don't know. Suddenly a purr escaped my throat and Ashley looked at me. "Andy..."

"What was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e35d45a0ffdfb14a7bb8e7560b729cd8"My breaths turned short and sharp once I realized I had purred in front of Ashley. Mewls of worry and panic erupted from me and tears welled in my eyes. "Andy! What is it? Are you ok?" Ashley started rubbing my back as my breathing started to return to normal. "A-Ash..." I stuttered and I looked at him. "I-I have t-to tell you something..." Worry filled his honey-brown eyes "What is it, Andy?" He asked me with the same amount of worry in his voice. I looked down and my ears twitched in different directions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c87701f7f26299128f7d228928702423""You're a neko?" Ashley asked me, no longer in worry but in fascination. He was ok with this? I looked up at him with a simple nod. I flinched as I felt a hand behind my ear, but soon turned into a fit of purrs when Ashley started to scratch me there. He laughed as he continued to do so. "A-Ashley.." I purred and he looked at me. "Yes, kitty?" I blushed at the nickname, "I still have to unpack. Where's my room?" I asked softly and bit my lip gently. I wanted to stop the purrs considering the fact that Ashley's dad was still here. "Oh right, forgot to show you that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="93301c904e80f4528a1a47d07d100875"Ashley showed me to the extra room and I smiled. It had dark walls and carpeting. A desk stood on the wall from the left of the bed and there was a dresser. Next to the bed was a- Wait. Is that a spiny chair? It is!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="18e0f035c2cf5ab7268a80a310b53f50"I ran towards the chair and sat in it. Ashley laughed as I spun around in the chair and giggled. "Who knew you were so childish." He said and brought my neglected luggage into the room and sat on the, well, my bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6469ca8297dc9351bd6d4c9ae1cadeed""Jag är väldigt barnslig."("I am very childish.") I said with a small giggle. "Andy... I don't know what that means!" Ashley whined to me and that's when it hit me that I had spoken Swedish. "Oops. Sorry. I said 'I am very childish.'" He made an 'o' sound and I laughed. "You just have to get to know me better." I shrugged and got off the chair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="614bfd286abe9ea74f2fbe20c8ff50e0""So. What shall we do today?" I said, plopping myself onto my bed next to Ashley. He scratched me behind my ear and I purred. "Well, now that we're seeing each other in person, maybe we can have our first 'official' practice? I can call my friends over and you can all meet each other." Ashley suggested and I smiled. "Ok, let me get out my notebook." I said and got up. I walked over to my carry-on bag and pulled out a green notebook. Ashley ran off to his room to grab his bass so I flipped through the pages to find my song, Knives and Pens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6b22ad20956d0f1bd83a7e6daf8dc5ab"Ashley returned and sat on the bed besides me. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. He started playing the chords that we had came up with and I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b2b987c9bb369f429d11badb95bbfb4e""Alone at last we can sin and fight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="49b3b15aad7cff3f44c2e24f855d4e0b""And I've lost all faith in this blurring light."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="548542cb3e93449c064122aea9999b34""Stay right here, we can change our plight. Storming through this, despite what's right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1b22b848fa4d3710b25380584e0a9486"We continued to practice the song and Ashley smiled at me as I screamed the last words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="21533f78aaca955d4651096f88382104""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light/em." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f3da8c322e26c47499e6a0862ffa2699""That was awesome, Andy!" Ashley exclaimed and I smiled. "I wrote another song recently..." I said and looked at the notebook. "Well then, let's here it!" I smiled at his enthusiasm and looked for the song./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3e5b68f421c81f6ee7caf2f2e3b447c1""We're born into the night like, children of the damned."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4d676d8ad1184f4831795be566c11ecc""And our pain will shine our light to, those who understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e31029165af035aeac7d531ca8103a17"I looked at Ashley to see him messing with his bass strings. I suppose he's coming up with the chords. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b03517247109a4fc293e479b8eec2be0""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Born into the night. Pain will shine our light/em." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="71dba23c924335546c52a12d4bb96668""Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Sink your teeth into forever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4c63ab658af879f3e1aed1129bbf7c21""Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Sunlight burns, children surrender."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c3d1ebaa7f4e906aee852ba41151e83f""An exercise of life to cut, beneath our hands."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4c35b9460bc6ed3f727929e1c3cbbd85"I continued singing as Ashley kept messing with the chords. By the time I was done, Ashley was playing the chords he had came up with. I smiled at him, "That sounds cool." I said and he smiled. "Really?" I nodded. "Ok, well then let's write them down." He exclaimed as he grabbed a pen and paper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bc3b7ff401452f0a9200f3aecb9f98fd"A few more songs later, Ashley called his friends over and now we were all sitting in Ashley's basement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="259d1c1a63b6e6602f61fc94f9654db3""So, Andy, you're from Sweden?" Jake- one of Ashley's friends- asked. I simply nodded in response and looked at Ashley. I wasn't ready to speak English in front of them yet and Ashley told me to take my time with it. "Now, we got some songs to present, don't we?" Ashley asked, grinning at me. Dammit Ashley! I sighed and stood up, along with Ashley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3476e63527644a678cf1f13338bc9759"I grabbed the mic that Ashley had on the table and looked around. Am I really sure that I want to sing... in front of them? I sighed and looked at Ashley once again with an unsure expression. He nodded with a genuine smile and that's all I needed. Then I remembered something important. I ran to Ashley and told him the song. Grabbing his bass, he started playing the chords he made for Children Surrender. I took in a deep breath and began to sing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4af7f3fc934b25b6788f3fcb17da97c6""We're born into the night like, children of the damned. And our pain will shine our light to, those who understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0eeb5a22c433cab8f1d8d4f2389d22b8""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Born into the night. Pain will shine our light/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="511812edf79946f32e0f2b02670db6a7"Ashley played the chords as I prepared myself for the chorus. He soon joined in on the backing vocals along with me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c09b35cedd494d1ccbcde402b3f04f0c""Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Sink your teeth into forever. Who-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Sunlight burns, children surrender." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="02be33845354769fb8770364668633de""An exercise of life to, cut beneath our hands. Like souls who missed their plight, we'll bleed along the sand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f02e30b70edfb510e2339f009600829d""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Born into the night. Pain will shine our light/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d03d2c5dac92ac8c261395370547a1f0""Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh." This time, I was surprised at what I heard. Ashley was singing on the 'whoa' but so were the others. They had pick up on this fast. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="efa38d9c5ce26b40e4c3d303a4d68d5a""-Sunlight burns, children surrender."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ce4e179ff1778d729b6b6aafab5f5c71"I inhaled a deep breath of air as I prepared myself for the scream. I really hope I don't scare these guys because I don't know how I can play this song without this scream. Then again, I didn't scare them on the other screams../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ad8dfdb478474d89aad53a64e36a34ff"Ashley played the whole time and I screamed on cued. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah/em!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b7399dd24d839771414c6e286082fbc3"The guys cheered at the sudden scream and just as quick, stopped as I began to sing again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6c0ab5ee7f8d3b82767fc7f1beb53409""Sink your teeth into forever..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8fb11320c7e618a34bf48e0be0101e57""Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Sink your teeth into forever. Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Sunlight burns, children surrender." We repeated the last chorus of the song a second time and then we we completed. I let out a sigh of relief that I had no idea that I was holding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e3d5e9db2ce5372ea495a40b4e750356""And he speaks!" I heard CC joke and we all laughed. "Yeah, he's been able to speak English for a while. He doesn't really like to talk to anyone in English other than me since I did teach him in a way." Ashley informed them. My smiled widened when I was pulled into a sudden hug by CC./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c9fe17589076c96270d8937fbbd4ab19""Welcome to the group, man!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9127a5f8bdfa9d18c364486781fe5c31"The rest of the guys came into the hug and I swear,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="327dd58b517d58518050a4000880ad62"I was being squeezed to death./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4cd37450cd39b39bc022abd9b79b6ee9"They all pulled away while Ashley stayed beside me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ce305ccaf0877367cbd598ddeeb97438""Andy... you have to tell them." He whispered to me and my smile disappeared. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9c6eeb32d4c2443277a99f0c8a932242"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! Sorry if it's short ;_;/span/em/p 


End file.
